


It was(n't) A Mistake

by daria_sz



Series: Prince One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Pet Names, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Prince One Shot, Rough Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_sz/pseuds/daria_sz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis should be getting married to a pretty princess. But he finds himself a better company that is Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was(n't) A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested x

He shouldn't be here. He should be at the church, marrying a princess. Not having her brother in a way that's definitely not appropriate for in-laws. Not in this position.

~2 hours earlier~

"Louis, dear? Are you ready?" Anne asked. Louis looked at his reflection in the mirror. This suit or whatever this was looked quite good on him but it was itchy. He smiled at her and nodded. Harry was sitting in a loveseat, watching his soon to be brother-in-law with hungry eyes.

The tight trousers hugged Louis' delicious legs and bum perfectly. It was obscene. The suit was a blue-ish colour, matching Louis' eyes. And his hair - Harry wanted to ravish it. Just looking at Louis was arousing to him. He looked him up and down. From his perfect feathery hair, down to his sinful cheekbones and lips, following his collarbones and further down his angelic body that Harry saw naked before his sister would ever do. But did he feel bad for it? Not at all.

"Darling what are you smiling about?" Anne asked her son while fixing Louis' gown. Harry knew Louis was watching so he looked up into the mirror, meeting Louis' eyes. "Just happy for both, Gemma and Louis. They'll be a great couple. Hey mum? I need to talk to Louis about.. well it's a surprise."

Louis visibly gulps, praying that Anne wouldn't leave them alone. But god wouldn't hear his prayer. Satan probably did because he heard Anne saying okay and leaving the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and thanked god for being so nice to him.

"You look quite delicious in that suit." Harry smirked and stood up once he knew his mother was far away. He made his way towards Louis, now standing directly behind him, his breath ghosting over Louis' neck, making him shiver. Goosebump covered his body when he felt Harry's breath next to his ear.

"Would you give a hungry man the honour to eat?" Harry asked, his fingers going through Louis' hair. Louis' breath hitched when he heard Harry's raspy voice so close to him. He had his eyes closed so he could feel even more. The way his skin reacted to Harry's every touch. Harry's breath against his skin, his own breathing. It all felt more intense and he couldn't take it anymore.

Louis opened his eyes, looking into the mirror, seeing Harry staring right back at him. his once green eyes bit darker. "There are your wonderful eyes. Don't you look pretty, princess." Harry moved his hands out of Louis' hair, moving it down to his hips, rubbing the covered skin there.

"But you look even prettier without any piece covering you. Naked, just how god and his angels made you." Harry kissed the visible skin of Louis' skin, earning a whimper from the smaller boy.

"Ha-Harry we can't d-do this." he stuttered, making Harry look up. He turned Louis around, holding his chin up with his index finger. "That's not what you said when I fucked you against the wall, dear." Harry smirked innocently yet so dirtily.

Suddenly there was a hand, aiming for Harry's cheek but before it hit his cheek, Harry held it in his big strong hand. Louis looked between his hand behing tightly held by Harry's and Harry, who only tsk'ed. "H-How di-"

"I hope you have an excuse for me not to punish you for this." and before Louis could answer, he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Without thinking he pushed back, tangling his hands in Harry's curls. He felt Harry smirk against the kiss and he wanted to smack him for it. With his lips. He released every emotion he had held back, kissing Harry hungrily.

Their mouths moved against each other, soon to be followed by tongues. Hands roaming the other one's body. They were both hard and grinding against each other. The friction was not enough for either of them though, so Harry pulled away from Louis' mouth, only to turn him around and attaching his lips to his neck once again, slowly starting to unbutton Louis' suit jacket while Louis' hands found their way to Harry's hair, gripping it tightly, causing Harry to moan against his neck.

"Pull my hair harder and I'll fuck you into oblivion." And Louis might as well just do that. Harry tore the piece of clothing from Louis' upper body, throwing it in some corner.

Their clothes were off very quickly. It was actually pathetic how impatient they were. Louis' back was against Harry's chest, facing the mirror and that's when Harry had an idea. He parted Louis' legs by his knee and Louis knew what he had in mind.

"You gonna fuck me in front of the mirror, aren't you?" Louis moaned against his mouth. His hands were still in Harry's hair while Harry's massaged his bum. "Fuck yeah. And next time I'll eat that ass of yours so good, you'll be begging for me to stop." Louis only moaned in response and Harry took that opportunity to spread Louis' bumcheeks, ghosting his fingers over the rim and smirked.

"I Don't have to prep you, do I? Bet you had something up your tight ass this morning. Can't stand the feeling of being empty huh?" And really, who was Louis to deny that because he did have a nice bath wank. And maybe the curly-haired lad crossed his mind and maybe that lead him to an amazing orgasm but nobody would have to know.

"Just fuck me already." Louis groaned when Harry slipped a dry finger into him, causing him to gasp. "Dear goodness. If my sister knew about that dirty mouth of yours." Harry whispered against Louis' neck while moving his finger before he slipped in another, soon followed by a third.

"Tell me you won't marry my sister and how much you want me and I'll give it to you, princess." Harry said when he pulled his fingers out, causing Louis to whimper. He loved the pet names, loved how they rolled off Harry's tongue, and it was him that Harry was talking about.

"I won't marry her. I only want you. Fuck, I- I want it all. Your hands, your lips, your cock, everything. Just, for god's sake give it to me-oh!" Louis shouted when Harry entered him all at once so Louis stumbled forward, hands gripping the wall next to the mirror. "Look in the mirror. Look at yourself, falling apart on the brother of your supposed-to-be wife." Harry said, holding Louis' throat so he would look up, the other hand on Louis' belly.

And Louis did. He looked at his reflection and he looked proper fucked - already. He saw Harry looking into his eyes again and every time seemed like Harry looked into his soul, stealing it. "See how good I am for you. You just begged for me to fuck you. You know how good it feels." his thrusts were quick and deep and he knew Louis loved it that way.

He remembered what Harry said earlier so he reached back one hand to pull Harry's hair and he got what he wanted. Harry moaned and sped up his thrusts, aiming them right against Louis' prostate.

The room was filled by moans and skin slapping but neither of them could care. It felt wrong yet so right.

Harry pressed himself more against Louis, pressed his hand more into Louis' belly when he had another so he took one of Louis' hand, guiding it to his belly, pressing into the skin while thrusting relentlessy into the boy.

"You feel that? Feel how good my cock's making you feel? How deep I'm inside you? Gonna fill you up with my come and remind you who you makes you feel good. Who you belong to." and it was too much for Louis because he felt it. Felt Harry all over him. It made his heart tingle, fingers clutching the skin of his belly, and he knew there would be bruises and scratches. Not to mention love bites he couldn't explain.

"Fuck I'm close, baby. Gonna come inside you, yeah? Make you full of me." Harry moaned and wrapped his whole arm around Louis' waist, his hips thrusting harder into Louis, slowly pulling out before thrusting in hard enough to make Louis jolt forward every time. He loved it.

"Filling me up so good, Haz. So full of your big cock, baby." the words left Louis' mouth, he was babbling by now, his mind being too blurred by the plseasure he's receiving.

"Can you come for me, princess? Come for your prince." Harry's voice was so demanding yet so soft. It took everything for Louis to make him come, spurting white stripes of come on the mirror and Harry didn't even touch him.

"That's it. Such a pretty princess for me. There you go, love. Gonna fill you up." Harry said before his thrusts became slower and he burried himself deep inside Louis when he released his sperm into the smaller man.

Louis felt everything, Harry coming inside him, his hand still around his throat, but still careful not to choke this beautiful prince-ss.

They were both panting, Harry still hasn't pulled out until Louis is shifting uncomfortably. He was worn out, hands still against the mirror, now next to Harry's own. He kissed Louis' shoulder.

"Louis? Harry? Are you both in there? Why is the door locked? Hello?" Anne's voice called from the other side of the door and Louis' and Harry's heads snapped up, looking at each other in the mirror.

Harry pulled one hand from the mirror, pressing his index finger against his swollen lips, signalising Louis to stay quiet.

There was no going back, they couldn't jump out of the window, couldn't magically disappear. Louis was panicking before he turned around to face Harry. "What do we do? We can't get out of this that easy." he whispered and Harry saw the worried look on his face.

"I don't know. Shi-"

"Anne? They're not there. We gotta look somewhere else." Jay's voice sounded from the other side and foodsteps were heard, they left.

~

After they got dressed, they decided to tell their mothers everything. Well maybe not every detail but the fact that Louis didn't want to marry Gemma and that he "fell in love with Harry". It was probably better than saying "Harry fucked me and I like dick up my arse so that's why I can't marry her."

When Louis' father came back from his weeks-long hunt, he embraced his family and after his wife told him about Louis' decision, he just smiled and hugged Louis again, telling him that he loved him, no matter what.

And that's how Louis found himself cuddled into a man's side, naked and sore after a long ride. No pun intended. Harry stroked his hair while Louis' chin was on Harry's chest, looking at him, playing with curls. It was until Louis broke the comfortable silence.

"Can't wait for the day I can call you my husband."

And Harry might have moaned at that, but nobody had to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it yet  
>  Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think and if you think there are tags missing


End file.
